Prior art downlink orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing multiple input multiple output (DL OFDM MIMO) transmission strategies includes quantized preceding schemes, antenna selection, antenna cycling (with or without rank control), and different space-time coding and spatial multiplexing transmission scheme.
Precoding and beamforming also have been considered in prior art where, generally, beamforming corresponds to one stream transmission (rank one) and preceding corresponds to multiple stream transmission (rank two and higher). The prior methods are complex and do not provide sufficient throughput.
Accordingly, a new method of applying successive multi-rank beamforming strategy (e.g., successive preceding strategy) for the design of precoders over a set of parallel channels is desired.